A Second Chance
by Pancakes and Pickles
Summary: Ally is 25 and is the manager of Sonic Boom. Her best friends are Trish and Dez. They have known each other since high school. Ally used to date a guy named Austin 10 years ago. They broke up when Austin cheated on her. Austin is now a famous rockstar and he is coming back to Mami. Austin and Ally bump into each other. Will Austin and Ally fall for each other again?
1. Chapter 1

Ally was running late for the first time in…ever. Her head was pounding. "Why did I stay at that bar for so long? _What has happened to me_?"

Ally knows what happened to her. She was trying to meet a guy. She has never trusted a guy since _the incident_. She has never had a proper relationship since then. She thought she would become more confident when she drank. She just ended up with a pounding headache and one phone number from someone she doesn't even remember. "How can I ever love again?" She mumbled as she sat in her car.

She parked her car and ran up to the store. She was the manager of a music store called Sonic Boom. She has been working there since she was 15. Ten years later, and she is still here. She just loves music to death. Music means the world to Ally. She can sing and write songs. No one else knows about her musical talent except for her best friends, Trish and Dez, her parents, and _him_. _He_ was an inspiration for many of her songs.

As she opened the store, she popped some migraine pills and started working.

"Hey Ally," said Trish as she walked in during her lunch break.

"Hi Trish. Last night was a disaster, yet again." Ally said as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"Stop trying to go to bars to meet 'the one'! Stop trying so hard! You will find someone!" Trish screamed at her best friend.

"Yeah, you're right. Fuck it. I'm done with this." Ally said with sorrow.

"No, that's not what I meant. Try, but not so hard. Don't force yourself. Have fun. You are only 25, you have your whole life to find someone you love." Trish said with a reassuring smile.

"That's easy for you to say, you already found your perfect match. Dez is such a sweet heart and is so funny! You are lucky, but I see what you mean." Ally said regaining her angelic smile.

"Good, now I have to go back to work. Dez is taking me out tonight!" Trish said practically bursting with excitement.

"Have fun! Bye!" Ally said with a smile.

"I think Trish is right. I will stop trying so hard, I mean I am happy now, a man in my life will just make things more complicated." Ally thought as she went back to helping a customer with a smile on her face.

The rest of the day was busy and Ally was exhausted. As she came home, she changed into some pajamas and curled up onto the couch and turned on the tv.

She was flipping through channels when Dez called.

"Hey Ally!" Dez practically screamed into the phone sounding like a child.

"Hey Dez!" Ally said chuckling.

"I'm sorry I couldn't visit you today, I just wanted to say hi before I rushed to my date. I'm taking Trish to a fancy restaurant."

"Nice Dez. Though you and fancy restaurants don't seem to mix," I said trying to suppress a laugh remembering what happened on Trish and Dez's last date in a restaurant. Let's just say, Dez is no longer allowed to come within one mile of that place.

"Well thanks!" Dez said sarcastically.

"Sorry, but don't you remem-" Ally was cut off when she saw the tv.

"Rock star, Austin Moon will be heading Miami. This 25 year old heart throb is coming back to his home town tomorrow. He is taking a break from the music business. "

Ally dropped the phone. The boy that broke her heart was coming back here. The boy that made her thought she would never love again is back.


	2. Chapter 2

Austin looks out the window of his car. _'It's great to be back!'_ He thinks to himself as a smile creeps onto his face. He loves Miami. This place is his true home. He was born here, went to school here, started his music here, and fell in love for the first time here.

He drove to his parent's house. "Mom, Dad I missed you!"

"We missed you too Austin sweetie!" His mom said while bringing him into a hug.

Austin quickly unpacked his belongings and decided to go for a walk around the local mall.

* * *

Ally grabbed her purse and keys and walked to her car. She couldn't help but think of Austin. He was coming back. _'I doubt he would remember me; he has probably slept with so many other girls.'_

Ally decided to let it go as she pulled up to the store. She wasn't going to let another boy that was stupid enough to break her heart get in the way of her work. She opened up the store and customers poured in. At least she had quite a bit of a distraction.

Trish nor Dez called or texted her yet, so Ally decided that they weren't coming during her lunch break. She ran up into her practice room. She went up here to sing and write. It was the only place where she felt comfortable singing. She had stage fright. She grabbed her brown, leather song book with an A on it. She flipped a few pages and started singing.

* * *

Austin heard a familiar angelic voice coming from a store. He saw a sign called the Sonic Boom. He walked in and felt memories rush back. He ran in and gawked at all of the amazing instruments. There were so many. He stood there amazed until he realized the reason as to why he came, he heard Ally.

Last summer we met. We started as friends. I can't tell you how it all happened.  
Then autumn – it came. We were never the same. Those nights everything felt like magic.  
And I wonder if you miss me too. If you don't, it's the one thing that I wish you knew.  
I think about you every morning when I open my eyes.

I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights.

I think about you every moment, every day of my life.  
You're on my mind all the time. It's true.  
How long 'til I stop pretending. What we have is never ending. Oh, oh, oh.

If all we are is just a moment, Don't forget me because I won't and. I can't help myself.  
I think about you. Ooh, ooh. I think about you. Ooh.  
I think about you every morning when I open my eyes.  
I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights.  
I think about you every moment, every day of my life.  
You're on my mind all the time. It's true.  
I think about you, you, you, you, you.

Austin stood at the door and stared at Ally as she sang. She looked amazing. She was beautiful. He had hung around a bunch of hot and sexy women, but Ally was different. She had this natural soft beauty. Wait, what was he thinking? He was thinking the same things he thought ten years back. But man, she was pretty.

Ally finished her song and Austin clapped. She had the shock of her life. "What the hell? Who do you think you-"

Ally didn't finish her question when she looked up and saw none other than the famous Austin Moon. She immediately stood up.

Austin came up to Ally and hugged her tightly. He put his head into her brown and curled hair, which smelled sweet like apples. He missed her hugs; the way she would have to go on her tipy-toes to reach his height was nice. Ally was also enjoying the hug. She loved the way Austin strong arms wrapped around her tiny waist. They both stood there in each other's arms while smiling. Both Austin and Ally felt some spark, the same special feeling they had from years before. Ally soon ripped away from Austin as she came back into reality.

"Um, what just happened here?" Ally asked while stepping away from Austin and crossing her arms.

"Uh," Austin said while rubbing the back of his neck with his hand, "Well I was walking by and heard you singing and I just came up to see my old friend."

'_Friend, it's like he doesn't even remember what happened between us.' _Ally thought in disappointment. Why would she even think Austin still loved her? He didn't care enough for her then, why now after they haven't seen each other in such a long time?

"Well, I have to go back to work. Maybe we can hang later?" Ally said feeling a bit more anxious now.

"Catch you later."

Ally went past Austin back behind the counter to help another customer.

Austin sighed and left. He felt empty. He wanted to tell Ally what really happened between them, but he just glanced back at her taking in her beauty one last time before he went home.

* * *

**Hi! Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites guys! This is my first fan fiction and I'm glad you guys like it :D **

**I'll try and update 2-3 times a week. I'm aiming for roughly 10 chapters.  
**

**To any of you who have a tumblr, my blog is .com. I am a huge Auslly shipper, but Raura is my otp. Seeya next update :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three  
**

Ally never saw Austin after that. It has been two weeks. Each day she would come in hoping he would drop in that day. She just wanted to talk to him, as a couple or not. She just hated being ignored. He never called, texted, or even poked her back on Facebook, and now he thinks he can just drop in and never come back?

Ally was behind the counter doodling in her song book.

"Ally?" A brown-haired boy came to the door. He smiled a little unsure of himself.

"ELLIOT!" Ally screamed and ran into the boy's arms.

"I missed you" Elliot said as he put his head into her hair.

Ally felt so safe in his arms. She felt loved again. He brought back to her whatever Austin took away.

* * *

For taking time off, Austin still had to do interviews. Ever since his visit with Ally, he wanted to go back. He really didn't want to be here in a TV studio answering questions that he has always been asked in every other interview.

He was sitting in a chair next to the interviewer. She was wearing way too much make up and seemed a bit too peppy for a 25 year old. Her perfume fumes must have gone into her head.

The interview was starting.

"Hey Austin, I heard you are glad to be back home!" She said with enthusiasm.

"Yeah, it's always great to be back home. I mean I just love Miami."

"So let's start with some questions. Are you working on any new songs?"

"Yeah, I am throwing around a few lyrics for this one song, it's a love song." He says with a little smirk.

"For anyone special?" The interviewer asks exaggeratedly.

"You'll find that out later," Austin replies adding a wink at the end making a few girls in the audience feel faint.

"Speaking of girls, what do you look for in a girl?" The interviewer continued to ask questions.

"I like a girl that is creative, smart, kind, a little dorky is cute, I love brown eyes, and loving music is a must." Austin said with a serious face.

"There you have it ladies, if you fit his description, you are one lucky girl." The interviewer said jokingly.

She moved onto the next question, but Austin was still thinking about that one question. Deep down Austin Moon knew he had just described Ally.

* * *

Ally was catching up with an old friend, Elliot. She and Elliot were best friends as kids. They met at Camp Craft-A-Monga. Elliot moved away right before high school. Elliot was Ally's first crush. She always felt butterflies around him when she was young. She had to admit that Elliot was very attractive.

"So Ally, do you want to join me for dinner tonight? We can go eat and then go to the beach. "Elliot said nervously.

"Of course I would! It'll be so fun, like old times!" Ally said grinning wildly.

"Great, I'll pick you up from your apartment at 7." Elliot said.

Him and Ally hugged one last time and he departed leaving her happy. She continued to work with a huge smile on her face. She couldn't wait for tonight!

* * *

Austin came home after the interview. He needed to talk to someone, but who could he talk to? He decided to go on a walk before his thoughts drove him too crazy.

Austin came to the mall again where he bumped into Dez. He remembered Dez was the class clown. He was so ridiculously funny. He was also one of Ally's close friends.

"Oh hey Dez," Austin said awkwardly.

"Hey Austin! It's great to see you again! Did you meet anyone else? " Dez says energetically.

"Well...'" Austin couldn't find himself to say anything about what happened between him and Ally. Dez didn't deserve to have his time wasted for me to keep talking about my mistakes.

"You saw Ally didn't you," Dez says with a knowing smirk.

Dez was smarter than he remembered.

"Yeah, about two week ago," he confessed." I heard her singing in the practice room. I came up and I hugged her, and she pushed me off. I never saw her after that. I can't bring myself to go back there, but I really want to."

"Austin, what exactly happened between you two? One day you and Ally were all happy and in love and the next day you end up cheating on her. Ally was shattered." Dez questioned Austin getting a little emotional remembering how devastated Ally was.

"That's the thing. Everything was perfect between us. She was perfect, hell I felt that I didn't even deserve her most of the time. I remember the day she told me she loved me was the best day of my life. During senior year I found out that I would be going on tour for a year after school ended. It would be rough being without Ally, but I was willing to do it. My manager on the other hand told me to break up with Ally. He told me I had the looks to be the guy that is always single, hooking up with random women every night, going to clubs. I said no. He still went behind my back and paid some girl in school to text everyone that I cheated on Ally. I couldn't find myself to look Ally in the eyes and tell her that I didn't really cheat on her, but my manager wanted me to and he wants me to hang around a bunch of girls. She would have never believed me. So I left and I continued on with my career. The sad part is that I'm still crazy for her!"

"Austin, you have to talk to Ally yourself. Tell her what happened, tell her how you feel. She is always willing to give people second chances." Dez said reassuringly.

"How can she forgive me? I ruined everything! She probably doesn't ever want to see me!" Austin screams.

"Believe me; she still has feelings for you. You just have to give her time. For now, work on becoming friends again. Go talk to her. Tell her what happened."

"Thanks Dez, I'll tell her what happened." Austin says feeling better.

Austin walks away feeling more confident. He was ready to talk to Ally. He was ready to admit his mistakes. He was ready to be with her again.

* * *

**Sorry for the long update, but I tried to make this chapter long to make up for it. Something are explained now. I hope you liked it. Please follow and favorite :)  
**

**SPOILER: There is a kiss in the next chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Ally came home. She ran in and snap-chatted a bunch of dresses to Trish to see which one would look better. It was between a tight red dress*, a floral dress*, and black and green striped dress*. Trish was on the phone and didn't sound too interested.

"Why do you care so much?" Trish asked because she didn't have a clue that her best friend was this into Elliot.

"Well this is my first real date in a while with someone who I know isn't a jerk…" Ally said finally thinking about Austin today for the first time since Elliot came in. Ally thought, _"Was she just trying to replace Austin? Oh gosh, I should just forget about Austin like he forgot about me. "_

She let go of those thoughts when Trish cut in. "Have fun. Don't think of it as a date just yet, it's just two old friends meeting up. Don't jump into things."

Trish was like a mother sometimes because her mother was never really her mother would always travel. Ally hung up and chose the red dress. She curled her hair, wore her makeup, and grabbed her purse. She checked her phone. Elliot was coming up. She sat back and waited.

* * *

Austin was in Ally's apartment complex walking up the stairs. There was another guy walking next to him looking a little nervous. He was wearing a polo and khakis, he looked like he was ready for a date with a girl he really liked. Austin decided to cheer him up; I mean Dez was there for him, he should help another guy.

"Hey, I'm Austin, Austin Moon. You seem a bit nervous, are you okay?" Austin asked sincerely as they continued to climb.

"Oh wow, I can't believe I was so nervous I didn't recognize you! Yeah, I am going on a date with one of my close friends that I have always liked. She is perfect." Elliot said dreamily.

"I'm going to see my ex. I made a mistake, she was perfect. I messed up by not working things out with her, but now I'm ready. I'm a bit nervous too." Austin said as they both enter the same hallway.

"Well Ally _is _perfect. Between her brown curled hair with caramel tips, her small body, her kindness, and her innocence, I may be in love." Elliot said as he approached the Ally's door.

Austin's face dropped. Ally already moved on. Why did this have to happen now? He was ready to take her back, but what chance did he honestly have? He broke her heart, no wonder she just forgot him and moved on. "Good luck." Austin said weakly as he continued to walk away until he turned into a corner and hid. He peaked around the corner to see Ally and Elliot.

* * *

Elliot rang the doorbell. Ally opened it and tossed her arms around him. They greeted each other and they stood and talked. "You look beautiful," Elliot said looking at her from head to toe.

Ally blushed a little. "Thanks, you look pretty good yourself." Ally said as she started to lock her door.

"So where are we going?" She asked a little flirtatiously.

"We're going to a café by the beach." Elliot said with a smirk on his face.

Him and Ally held hands as they walked down the stairs into his car.

Austin walked out feeling betrayal and depression. He just saw the girl that drives him crazy fall for another guy right in front of him. He went into his car and drove around. He decided to drop by Sonic Boom.

* * *

Elliot seemed to be having the time of his life. He has never smiled so much with someone. He never felt this way when he looked at someone. Ally was truly one of a kind.

Ally on the other hand, wasn't really having as much fun as she thought she would. All Elliot did was talk about how much fun they used to have. Yeah, they used to have fun, but clearly not anymore. She would nod her head and smile at his "funny" stories. The only upside was that the food was great.

As guilty as she felt, she told him she had to go back to the store. There was a harmonica emergency. She didn't even know what that meant herself, but she ditched that place as soon as possible.

Out of guilt, she really did go to the Sonic Boom in case he came back. She saw an employee behind the counter helping one of the last customers. "Hey boss, I thought you were on a date."

"I kind of ditched, I couldn't take sitting there and forcing myself to smile at him. Shall we close up?" Ally said.

"Well, there is one last customer. He came in, but I never saw him leave. I think he went into your office."

Ally knew he meant her practice room. No one is supposed to be up there. She marched up and opened the door to see Austin in a blue shirt playing the piano. He looked up and just stared into her eyes. She looked back into his eyes. She found herself smiling, but then quickly suppressed it. Austin quickly looked back down. "Do you know how this song goes?" Austin asks before I could even react to the fact that he was in my store, in my private practice room, playing my keyboard, while looking at me.

He starts playing the keyboard. Ally walks over and sits next to him. "It's a duet, here let me play." She says.

They start playing and their hands touch. Both Austin and Ally felt this spark. They both looked up into each other's eye. They smiled, and then Austin started leaning is. Ally did the same. They were millimeters away when Austin crashed his lips onto hers. It wasn't a deep kiss. It was light and sweet.

They heard a camera flash and they both pulled apart blushing. With some awkward good byes, Austin and Ally left feeling warm inside. This kiss felt right.

* * *

**Where do you think Austin and Ally's relationship will go from here?  
**

**So I hope you liked it! I added an Auslly kiss just because you wanted to, so please review, follow and favorite! **

**I will update soon, but this week I am busy. I will try for 1 update. Seeya next update :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Ally threw the magazine across the room when she saw it. She was in shock. A day ago she was a nobody, now she was known by everyone as Austin Moon's girlfriend. She hated this. She wasn't even friends with him. This doesn't feel real.

That kiss was a mistake, but it felt so right. It was the best kiss she had in a while. She missed the way his soft lips felt as they pressed against hers. She stopped day dreaming about it, and decided to let it go from her mind as she got ready for work. She showered, wore a tank top and skinny jeans, she grabbed a hoodie, took her purse and keys and she left.

She came down, and to her horror, the main entrance was filled with paparazzi. She put her hoodie up and looked down hoping no one would recognize her. She was wrong. They all turned to her and started firing questions.

"How long have you two been dating?"

"Do you think relationship will last?"

"Did you make it to the bed?"

Before Ally could react to any of these questions, a hand grabbed her and took off in the other direction. She ran with the person that just saved her. They came out of a fire exit in the back near the trash. It wasn't exactly nice, but it was better than being mobbed by the paparazzi. How does Austin deal with these people?

Her hero showed his face. It was Austin. Though she felt a little thankful, she still couldn't look him in the eyes. She didn't want to admit that the kiss was good. She didn't want to admit that his blonde hair was perfect. That his smiles made me feel butterflies. She didn't want to admit that she still liked him.

* * *

Austin decided to help Ally out. He knew this would happen to her. When they came out the back, she didn't even look at him. Was he really that bad? "Look Ally, I want to talk to you."

"I don't want to hear it." Ally said coldly.

"Please, just give me another chance to explain myself. Once I do that, you can decide whether you want to believe me or not." Austin said almost begging for Ally to agree.

"Fine, but make it quick. I need to get to work before that paparazzi starts harassing my customers." Ally said clenching her teeth.

"I hated the way it ended between us. It didn't end at all how I wanted. Here's what happened: I was super happy with how things were going between us. The best day of my life was hearing you say that you loved me. I woke up every morning excited to hear your laugh and see your smile again. I couldn't have felt happier."

Austin swore he saw Ally blush as he said that. He couldn't help but feel butterflies when she blushed. Austin continued.

"It was senior year when I found out I would be going on tour after I graduated. I was about to tell you and was willing to work out so we could still be together. My manager on the other hand wanted me to break up with you so that I could have the image of a player. I disagreed, but he went behind my back. He paid a girl to make up the rumor that I cheated on you. I wanted to tell you that it wasn't my fault, but I couldn't look you into the eyes and tell you that my manager wanted me to break up with you so he paid a girl to make up a fake rumor. It seemed so ridiculous. I just couldn't bear to see you in pain, but I knew that right after I would have to leave on tour, so I just graduated early and left for tour.

I am sorry about what happened to us. I wish I would have just apologized, but I was so confused and my life was going by so quickly. Please forgive me." Austin finished his explanation and was on his knees holding Ally's hand for forgiveness.

"Ok." Ally said. She started walking away.

"That's it? Just an ok? You don't believe me do you?" Austin asked with fear.

Ally stopped walking. She didn't turn around, all she said was, "I believe you."

She continued to walk away. Austin felt light headed. He felt so relieved.

* * *

Ally came into the store almost an hour late because of Austin, but his story was worth hearing. She believed every word he said. His words swarmed around her head while she worked.

By lunch she was ready to go up to her practice room because she had some really good lyrics running through her head that she needed to get down. She grabbed her lunch, turned around and saw Austin there.

She didn't want more drama, but she let him talk.

"What do we do now?" Austin asked.

"What do you want us to do?" Ally asked nonchalantly.

"I don't know." Austin said lying. He knew he wanted Ally to be his girlfriend, but he didn't want to say anything too embarrassing.

"I suggest that we forget the kiss every happened and we should try being friends." Ally said with a reassuring smile.

Austin felt disappointment. The whole reason he came here was to tell her that he still liked her and that he wanted to be with her again. Austin was about to bring up another point, but something inside him spoke up out of no where.

"Sure _pal_." Austin said with a smile. Ally had to go back to work. They both smiled at each other and Austin left. What did he just get himself into?

* * *

The next few weeks felt like heaven. Austin and Ally started spending a lot of time together. At first, Austin would drop into the Sonic Boom and awkwardly talk to her. Now, Austin was spending entire days there. He would attempt to help Ally and then he would get bored and would start playing the instruments as Ally smiled and giggled at his efforts to work. During lunch break they would head up into the practice room and just play together. They sat on the piano bench only millimeters apart. They would throw around lyrics and would just let go of everything and have fun. They were closer than ever.

The paparazzi left Austin and Ally alone when they saw nothing new in the relationship. Ally felt like she was finally herself with Austin. She didn't have to pretend to by something she wasn't. Austin felt the exact same way. Austin couldn't help but smile when she smiled. When she laughed, it was music to his ears. When Ally sang, he melted. She had the voice of an angel. Austin couldn't help but love every moment more knowing Ally was right there next to him.

Austin didn't think it was possible, but he was falling for her even harder than before.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Favorite, follow and review :)**

**Thanks for all of the positive feedback! This is my first story and I love that I have such a positive response! **

**I will update before Saturday. Seeya then :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It was Saturday. Ally was going shopping with Trish. Trish was looking at tops when Ally came out of the dressing room. "Ally, you look amazing in that dress!" Trish screamed.

Ally smiled, "Thanks, Austin is taking me out tonight."

"Sounds like a date." Trish said while smiling.

"No, we're just two friends hanging out." Ally said.

"Oh come on Ally, you guys are way more than friends. The other day I saw him carrying you around the mall!" Trish said.

"He carried me because he bought me these beautiful shoes that hurt my feet when I walked. I didn't want to remove them so he scooped me up and started to carry me." Ally said dreamily thinking of Austin.

"You guys attract to each other like a magnet. If I had a 10 foot long couch, you would still be practically sitting on top of him." Trish said while looking through more racks of clothes.

Ally blushed.

"I could go on forever about things you guys do that make you look like a couple. Ally just tell me you like him, I'm your best friend. You can tell me anything." Trish said looking at Ally with a smile.

"I don't want to ruin my friendship with Austin; can we please let this go?" Ally said heading back into the changing room.

"Fine, but tell me how your date with him goes." Trish said.

"It's not a date!" Ally yelled.

"What ever you say." Trish said.

* * *

Austin was wearing jeans, a collared shirt that was partially un-buttoned, and high tops. He was driving to pick Ally up. They were going to a restaurant with an arcade and a bar. It seemed like an appropriate place to take someone who is "just a friend."

Austin felt butterflies. It feels like the more time he spends with Ally, the more he falls for her. She was just too perfect.

Austin came up to her door with flowers in his hand. He knocked and she opened almost too quickly. Ally was wearing a pink striped dress with a jean vest. Her hair was half up and half down. It was very casual, but Austin thought she looked beautiful, so he blurted out, "You're pretty."

Austin felt like hitting himself, but Ally was blushing like crazy. "Thanks. Are those flowers for me?" Ally said as her face lit up.

Austin smiled and let out a little laugh when he saw Ally get excited. "Yeah, I knew you liked flowers so I decided to get some for you." Austin handed them to her. She ran to get a vase.

Ally was so happy with her gift. She put them on her mantle next to a picture of her and Austin.

Austin was still waiting when she came back. Ally went up on her tipy-toes and kissed Austin's cheek as a token of gratitude. She grabbed her purse and locked the door. Austin was trying so hard to suppress a blush, but he couldn't help it.

Ally turned around and Austin grabbed her hand and they walk to his car. Austin held the door open for her and started to drive.

"So where are we going? Ally asked with a smile.

"We are going to go to the arcade, he eat dinner and maybe stop by at the bar." Austin said.

Ally loved it. She was happy to spend the whole night with Austin. This was going to be fun.

* * *

They got to the arcade and Ally had trouble with almost every single game. Austin put his hand over hers to show her how to use the controls. He held her arm to help her toss the basketball. They went into the photobooth together and took a ton of photos together. Austin played some of his own games when he wasn't helping Ally and he won her a stuffed goose.

Ally hugged the goose as they went into the restaurant. They ordered burgers and ate them as they talked about music. They could have stayed like that forever, but a fan came up to Austin and asked for a picture. Ally gladly took a picture of him and the girl.

"Thanks, sorry you should probably get back to your date now." The girl said with a smirk.

Austin and Ally blushed at the same time. Was this really a date? They were just friends, they were just hanging out. It was nothing more right?

* * *

"I have to go to the bathroom." Austin said as they sat at the bar. "I'll be right back."

Not even a minute after Austin left a guy swooped in and tried to flirt with Ally.

"Hey, I'm Ethan. May I just say you look amazing tonight." The guy said with a wink.

"Um, thanks. I'm not really looking for someone right now." Ally said feeling uncomfortable.

"What about the blonde?" Ethan continues.

"He's a friend, he'll come back soon." Ally said as she craned her neck looking for Austin.

"Well he isn't here now, so I'll be here to make sure a beauty like you isn't left alone." Ethan said. "Can I buy you a drink, maybe you wouldn't mind dancing?"

"I'm perfectly fine just sitting here. Alone." Ally was feeling more and more anxious.

Ethan didn't look too pleased with that answer.

* * *

Austin was heading back when he saw a guy forcing himself onto Ally. Ally kept pushing him away, but he kept trying to kiss her.

Austin walked up to the guy and punched him straight in the face. Ally looked at Austin with wide eyes. "That's what you get when you mess with my Ally."

The guy just glared at Austin and walked away with a black eye.

"Austin Monica Moon, did you just call me your Ally?" Ally said with a smirk.

"You know that I'm your Austin and you're my Ally." Austin said smiling.

* * *

Austin walked Ally up to her apartment. "Well tonight was interesting, but I had a great time." Ally said.

"Ally I have one more thing to ask you." Austin said.

"Sure. " Ally said smiling.

Austin grabbed Ally's hand and stared into her eyes and spoke. "Allison Dawson, I know that we had a rough past, but I love spending every moment that I can with you. Every day I seem to fall for you a little more. You are beautiful and amazing. Every time I see you, I can't help but smile and feel butterflies. Ally, I really like you. I really want you. Can you be my girlfriend?"

Ally jumped and wrapped her arms around his neck. She held his face and he held her waist. "Yes, of course I will."

Ally kissed him. It was a deep and slow kiss. She held onto the nape of his neck and Austin moved his hand to her cheek. They pulled apart and smiled at each other.

Ally opened her door and couldn't stop smiling.

* * *

**I am so sorry I didn't update for almost a week! I will try and update more! **

**I hoped you liked the chapter. Please review, follow, and favorite. **

**Just because Auslly happened, it doesn't mean the drama is over ;)**

**Seeya next update :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Austin and Ally were on the piano together. He and Ally were fooling around with a few lyrics. Together they have written and recorded a few songs, but that was only between the two of them. No one else heard them.

"Ally, I have a crazy idea." Austin said.

"Don't tell me you want to marry me already." Ally said jokingly.

Austin had a serious expression. "I am quitting my solo career."

Ally stood up in shock and starting screaming, "WHAT? WHY ARE YOU GIVING UP YOUR CAREER! I WOULD KILL TO BE ABLE TO PERFORM, AND YOU'RE JUST GONNA THROW IT AWAY? AS YOUR GIRLFRIEND I WON'T ALLOW IT!" Ally put her arms on her chest.

Austin got up and grabbed Ally's hand. He held her hand and looked in her eyes, "I am quitting my solo career to have a career with you. Ally you are so talented. Your songs are amazing and your voice is angelic. We can be a team, the two of us. We can write and record music together, we can tour together, we can perform together and most importantly, we can be together. I can't stand leaving you again. What do you say?"

Ally took her hand out of Austin's grip and sat back down at the piano bench. "Austin, you forgot one thing. I have stage fright."

Austin sat back down on the piano bench and put his hand on Ally's thigh. "I will help you get over your stage fright. We can perform a duet. I will be right there with you. How about it?"

Ally put her hand on his hand and smiled. "It's worth a shot."

* * *

Austin and Ally were playing at this place called the jungle café. Ally was freaking out. She couldn't keep her nerves steady unless Austin was with her.

"Hey Ally, are you ready for this?" Austin said to her. They are at the café. It is a cute place…with a lot of people.

"I'm not sure." Ally said sitting down in a chair.

"You'll be fine. Trish and Dez are coming. They will be right there in the front cheering for you. And I will be there with you the entire time. You can do this. I believe in you." Austin hugged Ally.

"Thanks Austin. You always know what to say." Ally hugged him back.

They pulled apart and Austin kissed Ally before he left to go back stage.

"Hey Ally, we wanted to wish you good luck. You'll do fine. We've heard you sing before. You are going to blow the roof off of this place!" Trish said giving Ally a hug.

"We're here for you Ally!" Dez said joining in on the hug.

"You guys are the best. I better head back stage." Ally said pulling awayfrom her friends.

Ally walked back to where Austin was. He was smiling at her. She truly did feel safe with Austin, even when she was trying to conquer her biggest fear.

"And now performing a duet, here's Austin and Ally."

"Time to take the stage, take my hand." Austin said.

Ally took his hand and followed Austin onto the stage. She was feeling so scared. She just wanted to run off the stage, but then she saw Austin. She smiled and started to sing.

_When you're on your own_  
_Drowning alone_  
_And you need a rope that can pull you in_  
_Someone will throw it_

_And when you're afraid_  
_That you're gonna break_  
_And you need a way to feel strong again_  
_Someone will know it_

_And even when it hurts the most_  
_Try to have a little hope_  
_'Cause someone's gonna be there when you don't_  
_When you don't_

_If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder_  
_If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile_  
_If you wanna fly, I will be your sky_  
_Anything you need that's what I'll be_

_If you wanna climb, I'll be your ladder_  
_If you wanna run, I'll be your road_  
_If you want a friend, doesn't matter when_  
_Anything you need, that's what I'll be_  
_You can come to me_

_You can come to me,_  
_Yeah_

Trish and Dez were standing up and applauding along with everyone else there.

Austin and Ally got off stage and Austin congratulated and kissed her.

That day Ally had conquered her stage fright.

* * *

Ally woke up the next morning with her head on Austin's bare chest. Austin's muscular arm was wrapped around her tiny body. Ally wanted to stay like that forever, but her stomach grumbled.

She slipped out of Austin's grip and went to find some food. She snuck into the kitchen to make pancakes. Whenever Austin slept over, Ally always made pancakes for him. It was their thing.

Austin soon woke up with his partner out of bed. He came into the kitchen to see Ally wearing a pink tank top and short shorts. She looked beautiful even when she was in pajamas. God was he lucky. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He rested his head on her shoulder.

Ally turned around. "Are you going to put on a shirt, or do you just want to show off your body to me?" Ally said with a smirk.

"Well maybe you should consider wearing longer shorts and a top that doesn't show your cleavage." Austin said putting his nose against hers.

"Touché." Ally said as she reached up to kiss him on the lips.

Ally turned around and continued to make breakfast.

"So you'll do it?" Austin said leaning against the counter.

"Do what? You?" Ally said giggling.

"So will you be my partner?" Austin said seriously.

Ally looked up at him and immediately looked back down. "I don't know yet. I have a solid job at Sonic Boom. I have never left Miami for more than a week at a time. My best friends are here. It's going to be tough to leave all of that."

"Ally, you're not telling me the truth. Why won't you really come with me? Please tell me. I really want you to be my partner. You are the best thing that has happened to me. I at least want to know why you won't be with me."

"I can't tell you." Ally said pouring the batter into the pan.

"Yes you can." Austin said grabbing her hand.

"No I really can't. Can we please drop this." Ally said pulling her hand away from Austin.

"Tell me Ally, please." Austin begged her.

"It's your fans!" Ally screamed.

"What?" Austin said.

"Particularly your teenage girl fans! Do you see the hateful things they say to me on tweeter? It hurts Austin. Here in Miami, they can't get me, but they can in concerts. I just hate this." Ally started to cry. Austin brought her into a hug and kissed her head.

"Ignore them; all that matters is that I love you and that we're together. I won't ever let anyone hurt you. As long as you're with me, no one will hurt you." Austin kissed her head again.

"Promise?" Ally said looking up at him.

"Promise." Austin says smiling at her.

"Well meet your new partner!" Ally said holding out her hand.

"Nice to meet you, partner." Austin said taking her hand and bringing her into him.

They kissed once more and then the pancakes were ready.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. Please review, favorite, and follow! **

**I will try and update in less than 4 days. Seeya next update :D**


	8. Update

**Update!**

Hi guys! I'll be updating later today, but there is something I want to tell you. The story will be moving away from drama. Every chapter will be fluff and cute moments, barely any drama. As school starts, I am getting busy and it helps to write fluff when I'm stressed. It calms me. So they will mostly be like the last part of chapter 7 (with lots of cute moments). Also, I will be updating less often. I love you guys for following, favoriting, and reviewing! I never thought so many people would read and like my story! I thought I would just tell you what I'm thinking before I continue on writing. YOU GUYS ROCK :D


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_Austin and Ally are now signed to Starr Records. They have been playing a few concerts around Miami._

Austin and Ally walked down the halls of Starr Records. Austin's hand was on Ally's waist. "What do you think Jimmy wants to talk to us about?" Ally said looking up at Austin with a worried expression.

Austin stopped walking and smiled, "Everything will be fine. Stop worrying." Austin kissed the top of Ally's head.

"You always know what to say." Ally wrapped her hands around Austin's waist. Austin lifted her chin up and kissed her lips.

"Austin and Ally, my favorite couple!" Jimmy Starr said walking up to them.

Austin and Ally jumped apart.

"I hope I wasn't interrupting something." Jimmy said smirking.

Ally blushed and looked at the ground. Austin rubbed his hand on the back of his neck and said, "No, it's fine."

"Sorry about that," Jimmy laughed. "Now let's get to business. Let's go to my office."

Austin and Ally held hands as they followed him into his office. They sat down in the chairs in front of his desk, their hand still intertwined.

"You're careers have just started together, and now I have some alarming news." Jimmy had a serious expression on his face.

Ally's face dropped. "Please don't fire us Jimmy, give us a chance. I know that I'm new to this business, but I know that I love it here."

"Whoa, who said that I was firing you? It's nothing like that." Ally sighed in relief and Austin just smiled and squeezed her hand.

"As I was saying, you two are a hit. Everyone loves you, the sweet, young couple that have natural talent. I know you two will go places. Your first album is already the top selling album here. That is why I wanted you to come here. I have exciting news. You two will be going on an international tour! You'll be spending the next few months performing in Europe. You two are such a success to this company. So will you take the offer?"

Austin and Ally couldn't believe it. The two of them would be in Europe together. It felt like a dream. "We'd love to do it! Thank you so much Jimmy!" Ally said with excitement.

"Thanks Jimmy. We'd love to go." Austin said trying to tone down his excitement.

"We will meet later to discuss details. Glad to know you're excited." Jimmy said with a smile.

Austin and Ally got up and left his office. They both burst into euphoria. Ally jumped into Austin's arms and he lifted her off the ground and spun her around. He put her down and rested his nose on top of Ally's. They were both smiling. "I can't believe we've made it this far together!" Ally said.

"What can you expect? We're a perfect match." Austin said leaning in. Their lips meet. Ally moved her hands to the nape of Austin's neck as he deepened the kiss. His hands moved down to her petite waist.

They pulled apart and hugged once more. Once they pulled apart Ally grabbed the car keys from Austin's pocket. "I'm driving." Ally said giggling.

"Where are we going?" Austin said smiling.

"To celebrate. At my place. Meet me at my bed." Ally said smirking.

Austin began smirking too. They drove to her apartment. They jumped on the bed. They began to make out removing each other's clothes. Austin was surprisingly good at removing Ally's bra with only one hand. Let's just say Ally's neighbor's under her kept hearing the bed moving up and down.*

* * *

Ally pulled her top over her head as Austin stayed in bed with everything on but a shirt. He was just lying there admiring Ally.

"Are you enjoying the view?" Ally said jokingly turning around to see Austin smiling at her.

"I can't help but stare sometimes. You are just too beautiful." Austin said while shrugging.

Ally blushed. She sat back on the side of the bed next to Austin. She leaned down to kiss him.

"Get up, we have plans to make." Ally said smiling as they pulled apart.

"I don't want to move. Can't we stay here in bed?" Austin said pulling her back down.

Ally stood her ground and showed her puppy dog eyes to Austin. He broke. "Fine, how can I say no? You look too adorable. Let's go work." Austin said lifting himself off of the bed. He was walking out of the room.

"Aren't you forgetting your shirt?" Ally said pulling it out of the floor.

"I thought you wanted to see all of this?" Austin said flexing his muscles.

"It's too distracting," Ally said. She threw Austin his shirt. On her way out of the room she gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

They went to the kitchen and sat at the table. "What do you want to talk about?" Austin said kicking her feet from under the table.

"I don't know how to tell Trish and Dez that I'm not going to see them for so long." Ally said looking upset. "I've never been so far away from them for this long. I know it's important to our careers and I love spending time with you, but they're my best friends."

"I get it. Maybe I can persuade Jimmy to come with us on tour." Austin said grabbing Ally's hand and smiling.

"Thanks Austin, but let me tell them about it first before you go beg Jimmy for them to come. How do I even bring it up?"

"I'll be there with you. We can both talk it through with them together." Austin smiled at Ally.

"I'll call them to come over for dinner." Ally said grabbing her phone from her pocket.

* * *

Trish and Dez knocked on the door. Austin and Ally were cooking. Ally was showing Austin how to cook pasta. She left him to answer the door. "Trish! Dez! How are you guys?" Ally hugged the two of them.

"We're awesome! I heard you and Austin are doing amazing! I am so proud of you Ally! I still can't believe that you have gotten over your stage fright!" Trish said excitedly.

"How's Austin? I don't see him." Dez says looking around.

"Austin's doing perfectly fine; he's in the kitchen cooking. I've trained him well." Ally said smiling and Trish started to laugh.

"Nice to know you think of me as a dog." Austin came out of the kitchen into the main hall. He put his arm around Ally's waist and squeezed her to his side.

"Aww. You guys look too adorable together!" Trish said fangirling over her best friend's relationship. Dez also smirked at them.

"Hey Trish! Hey Dez! Nice to see you guys again." Austin said still clinging onto Ally. "Anyone wanna to eat?"

"You finished on your own?" Ally said looking wide eyed at her boyfriend who was clueless on cooking not even a month ago.

"Like you said, I've been trained well." Austin kissed Ally's cheek. Trish and Dez smiled at each other seeing Austin and Ally flirting with each other. The four of them walked into the kitchen.

After eating they sat in the TV room. They just sat on the couches and talked. The four of them have become the best of friends in the past year. They just kept laughing.

"So Ally and I have some exciting news." Austin said egging Ally on to tell Trish and Dez about the tour.

"Um, well. Austin and I got called into Starr Records today by Jimmy. He told us that we have become very successful there, so he said that we are going on tour."

"Ally that's amazing!" Trish said in excitement.

"Yeah, that sounds like fun!" Dez said.

"We're going kind of far away." Ally said feeling nervous. Austin put his arm around her and pulled her close again. This calmed Ally.

"What do you mean by far? You mean like New York?" Trish asked.

"No, we're going to Europe for a few months." Ally said bringing her head down.

"Ally, we're fine. We will support you and be your friends no matter where you go or for how long you go. Live your dream. You deserve it." Trish said giving a supportive smile. She walked over and hugged Ally.

Austin cut in, "I could possibly get you two to come along. I have to try and beg Jimmy, but it could be worth it."

"We know you guys would be writing or performing the entire time. We also have our own jobs. It's fine. We'll chat with each other. You two love birds enjoy yourselves. We are perfectly fine with you going." Dez said smiling.

"You guys are the best! I love you guys!" Ally got up and hugged her two best friends. She was so grateful for them.

"Well we should be going. You guys have fun here." Trish said smirking at them.

Austin and Ally walked the two of them to the door and said their good byes.

* * *

Austin slept over that night. They just slept there in each other's arms. Austin woke up to see Ally's face buried into his chest. She looked adorable. He hugged her a little tighter. He just stayed in bed enjoying her presence and their proximity.

The phone had to ring. Austin slipped out of bed making sure to not wake up Ally. Austin picked up his phone. It was Starr Records. Austin walked out of the room.

* * *

"The tour starts when?" Ally said almost choking on her coffee.

"It starts in two days. We are meeting him today to more details on the schedule and what songs we're performing." Austin said.

"Well, let's start packing. We have months of clothes to bring." Ally said feeling a little panicked.

"Jimmy also mentioned something else." Austin smiled and took Ally's hand. "Next week is our one year anniversary. I asked Jimmy if we could have some time to ourselves and he gave us paid tickets to Paris."

"Austin Monica Moon, you're not saying what I think you're saying." Ally said smirking.

"Yup. We are spending our anniversary in Paris." Austin said.

Ally jumped into Austin and he picked her up bridal style. He spun around and kissed her.

This tour was going to be the best.

* * *

*yes that means that they had sex.

Sorry for the long update! Thank you for following, favoriting, and reviewing! I'll put a new chapter up by the weekend!


	10. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the longest update! This chapter is just the fluffiest thing ever. Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 9**

Austin and Ally walked into the airport with their security guards. Yes, security guards, Star Records didn't want their stars to be mangled by fans and paparazzi. As the couple walked by with their hands intertwined, many of the girls screamed in excitement or awed at them.

Ally saw a few girls giving her death glares. These are the types of fans she gets hate from on Tweeter. Ally stumbled backwards a bit while looking at them. Austin looked in her direction and saw the girls glaring; he brought Ally closer and put his arm around her. He looked down at her and kissed the top of her head for reassurance. Austin promised her that no one will hurt Ally when he is around.

They got through check in and security, though Austin wasn't too happy when the security guy asked to give Ally a pat down. He just stood awkwardly as his girlfriend was being touched all over by a strange man. Ally grabbed her bags and ran to catch up to where Austin was.

They waited in front of boarding. "Fifteen minutes to boarding for the flight to Paris, France."

Ally started dancing in excitement, "I can't believe we're going to be in Paris for our anniversary!"

Austin couldn't help but smile, she was so adorable when she was excited. Austin took Ally's hand. "We're going to be in the city of love." Austin kissed Ally's hand. She put her head on Austin's shoulder and smiled.

Ally spent the whole flight curled up laying her head on Austin's shoulder. He wrapped is arm around Ally. She was asleep for most of the time, and for most of the time Austin just stared at her and smiled. A thousand things raced in his mind of what they would do together. He was so lucky to have her.

"I love you." He whispered and kissed her cheek. She moved a little and he swore he saw her smile. He just smiled back at her and dozed off a little himself.

* * *

Austin and Ally walked out of the airport to find a limo waiting for them. The couple sat in the car as their bags were being put in for them. The car started moving. Austin and Ally were right next to each other. "We're here!" Ally said excitedly.

Austin turned around and immediately kissed Ally. Ally put her hands on the back of Austin's neck and deepened the kiss. Austin's hands were on Ally's petite waist. They pulled apart. "Our first kiss in paris." Austin said smiling. Ally still had her arms around Austin's neck. She leaned in for a quicker kiss. Ally put her head on Austin's shoulders for the rest of the car ride.

They finally arrived at the hotel. It looked like a palace. Austin got out of the car. Austin moved to the other side to open Ally's door. Before Ally could get out, Austin lifted her out bridal style. "Austin! Put me down! People are staring!" Ally screamed while in Austin's arms.

"They can stare all they want, I don't care. All I see is your smile." Austin said grinning.

Ally laughed and they went to their room. He placed her on the bed. He came down next to her and kissed her. Her body slid on top of his, her hand on his chest with their lips still connected.

The door suddenly opened. Austin and Ally pulled apart and looked up. It was their assistant. "I am so sorry! Next time I will knock!" She face-palms and starts walking away. "Wait, I came in to tell you that your tour around the city will be in an hour."

She quickly walked out and closed the door. "Well we should start unpacking." Ally got up and started to open Austin's suitcase.

"Wait a minute, come back here." Austin said wrapping his arms around Ally. Ally turned around and before she could say anything, Austin pressed his lips onto hers. She forgot what she was about to say and deepened the kiss.

She pulled away. "Austin, we should get ready." She opened her own suitcase and went into the bathroom.

Austin sighed. He opened his suitcase and grabbed the ring. He slipped the box into his pocket and got ready himself.

* * *

"Here is the Louvre. It is home of the Mona Lisa." Austin and Ally looked out of the tour bus window to see the building. It was so beautiful. Ally took a few pictures and stared at it in awe. She looked amazing in the sunset lighting. She was one of a kind. Austin took Ally's hand and kissed it. Ally looked back at Austin and smiled.

"We will end our tour on the Eiffel Tower." The tour guide proceeded to give facts about the Tower. Austin felt the ring box in his pocket. He was so anxious. He brought it with him tonight, but he wasn't even sure if he would even have the guts to propose. He always looked to Ally for comfort, but this time he couldn't. She was the reason he was going nuts.

Austin tried to calm down as the bus slowed to a stop. Ally held his hand as they walked off the bus. It was dark. The Eiffel Tower glowed bright. Ally was shocked by it. He loved how she gets excited every time they pass a new attraction. She looks adorable. Austin looked down and smiled at Ally as he eyes sparkled in wonder.

Austin kissed the top of her head and brought her into a hug. "I love you, I hope you know that." Austin said whispering it to Ally.

"I love you too, to the moon and back." Ally said burying her head deeper into Austin's chest.

Austin let go and felt for the ring in his pocket. He got down on one knee. He grabbed Ally's hand and opened the box. Ally's eyes grew wide. Before she could have her reaction, Austin spoke. "Allison Dawson. You are the love of my life, nothing will convince me otherwise. You make me happy. There is no way I can make it without you. Will you marry me?"

Ally jumped into Austin's arms and began to cry. "Of course I'll marry you."

Austin pulled her up and spun her around. He put her down and kissed her.

That night Ally Dawson became Ally Moon.

* * *

"Daddy! Daddy! Look! I wrote my own song just like Mommy!" Alice came running up to her father. He picked up the tiny brunette and grabbed the paper out of her hand. It was a very long song on candy, but it was cute.

"I love it honey." Austin kissed his daughter's cheek. "Let's go show Mommy."

"Show me what?" Ally walked in holding a little blond baby.

"Mommy I wrote my own song! Read it! I'm going to sing it during show and tell!" Alice jumped out of Austin's arms and ran to Ally's legs.

Ally grabbed the song from her daughter's hand. She smiled, "It's amazing. Oh look at the time, it's time for bed."

Alice groaned and went into her room. Austin walked in and tucked her in. "Good night Daddy." She hugged her dad and closed her eyes.

Austin walked out and rested his head on his son's door admiring his gorgeous wife as she prepared their little Alex for bed. She bounced him up and down and placed him in his crib. "Good night sweety." Ally said smiling.

She walked out and grabbed Austin's hand. "We should start work now."

Austin and Ally sat at the piano. The same piano they sat down on years back. Ally began playing it. Austin fell in love with this girl the first time she played on that same piano, and he has continued to fall for her again and again every time she sits there.

* * *

**Sorry for the long update..almost a whole month. But this is the end of the story! Thank you for all of your reviews, favorites, and follows! You can see more of me on my tumblr: Please follow me :D**

**Bye guys!**


End file.
